As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful mobile devices have become available. For example, smart phones have become commonplace. The mobility of such devices has resulted in different types of functionality being developed, such as location-based functionality in which certain actions are taken by the device based on the location of the device. While this functionality has many benefits, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it remains difficult to determine an exact location of a device. This can lead to situations in which particular actions that should be taken based on the location of the device are not taken, and/or situations in which particular actions should not be taken based on the location of the device are actually taken, leading to user frustration and a poor user experience when using the device.